I Will Follow You Into the Dark
by iluvpadfoot22
Summary: Miss Granger, sit down. Dumbledore stood up behind his desk. I need to talk to you about something very serious. It would save Mr. Potter's parents. I need to send you to James and Lily's seventh year. HG SB PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!


**I Will Follow You Into The Dark**

**Chapter 1**

**Mooney Wormtail Padfoot and Prongs**

**-----**

**In this story, Dumbledore doesn't die and Horcruxes don't exist. So basicly, the sixth book doesn't happen.**

**-----**

Hermione Granger, a seventh year from Gryffindor, walked into Albus Dumbledore's office. "Professor Dumbledore, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, yes, Miss Granger, sit down." Dumbledore stood up behind his desk. "I need to talk to you about something very serious. It would save Mr. Potter's parents. I need to send you to James and Lily's seventh year."

"Time travel?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow. "But why?"

"I'm getting to that, Miss Granger. I know I am asking a lot of you, but you're the only student here at Hogwarts that has handled a time-turner before." Dumbledore said.

"I know that Harry would really like it, but why?" Hermione asked. "And while I am in the past, why not rescue Sirius?"

"Yes, that was also something I was going to ask you to do after you got Lily and James back. We need more witches and wizards to fight in the war. Lord Voldemort has more skilled deatheaters than us. I can't send Harry since he looks just like his parents and they are bound to notice. All I need you to do is keep Peter on our side. Keep an eye on him." Dumbledore said. "Then, after that you can go to the day Sirius died and keep Sirius from fighting Bellatrix."

"I will try my best, sir." Hermione nodded.

"Thank you, Miss Granger. I knew I could count on you." He handed her a folder. "Read this tonight. It tells you how to get to James and Lily's seventh year, how to get to the day Sirius died, and back here. You will be leaving tomorrow."

"Yes, Professor."

"Again, Thank you and be very careful not to tell anyone that you are from the future." Dumbledore said. "Good night."

"Yes, sir. Good night."

-----------------------

That night, she studied the folder and told Harry about Dumbledore's plan. "I'll have parents?" Harry smiled. "How long do you think it will take? I mean, until you get back?"

"I don't know. It might take a year. Maybe even two." Hermione said quietly. "I'm going to get some rest." She hugged Harry and went back to her dorm room.

-----------------------

"Hermione? Hermione, wake up, Dumbledore wants you. I have a note. Are you leaving or something? He told you to bring all your clothes and stuff." Lavender shook Hermione awake.

"Only for a bit. We will most likely see each other again." Hermione rubbed her eyes. "I have to hurry."

"Want me to help?"

"Sure, Lavender. Thanks." Hermione pulled her trunk out. She ripped off the sticker that read 'Hermione Granger'.

"Are you going undercover or something?" Lavender asked.

"Well, sort of." Hermione smiled.

"Where are you going?"

"I can't tell you." Hermione stuffed some socks and underwear in the trunk. "Well, I'm all packed. Bye, Lavender." the two girls hugged.

"I'm going to miss you." Lavender whispered.

"Me too, Lavender. Me too." Hermione carried the folder in one hand and her wand in the other. She pointed her wand at the trunk and it hovered. "Well...bye." Hermione smiled sadly.

"Goodbye, Hermione." Lavender waved.

------------------------

As she went out, she said bye to Ron and Harry. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she walked to Dumbledore's office, but she quickly wiped them away as she got closer to the office. "I'm here, sir." Hermione said as Dumbledore's office door opened.

"Just in time." Dumbledore clapped his hands together. "Now, remember what you read yesterday night. Stand right over here." He pointed and pulled out a time-turner, very much like the one Hermione had in her third year. She put the necklace on and started turning the little hour glass over and over, counting each time she turned it. "Good bye, Professor. Wish me luck!" She smiled.

"Good luck, Miss Granger."

With her trunk, wand, and folder, she disappeared. Hermione was standing for what seemed hours, watching things go backwards. Finally, everything stopped and she fell back, very dizzy. Unfortunately, she fell back on to someone. "Oh, gosh. I'm really sorry. I lost balance and-" Hermione stopped. _Oh God. It's Sirius. _Hermione thought to herself.

"No, its my fault. I wasn't paying attention." Sirius helped Hermione up. "My name is Sirius Black. You are-?" He asked.

"Hermione" She paused. "Parker? Hermione Parker."

"Padfoot? Are you alright?" James, Peter, and Remus quickly went down to where Sirius was.

"Yeah, I'm alright, Prongs." Sirius dusted himself off. "This is Hermione Parker."

"I'm James Potter." Harry's dad grinned.

"Nice to meet you." Hermione smiled.

"I'm Peter." the shortest boy muttered.

Hermione smiled kindly and nodded.

"My name is Remus Lupin."

"Well, do you need to see Professor Dumbledore?" Sirius asked. "I could show you where his office is."

"I think I'll be able to find it." Hermione smiled. "But thanks anyways." She collected her stuff and walked away. In the distance, she could hear James laughing and saying "God, Sirius, you flirt way too much!"

She raised an eyebrow. Flirting? With her? James is joking, right? Hermione got to Dumbledore's office and frowned, trying to remember if Dumbledore had written in the folder about his password. He had not. "Lemondrop? Cockroach Cluster..." She kept guessing until she found his password. Hermione knocked and the door opened. "Professor Dumbledore?" A younger Albus Dumbledore was up at his desk.

"Ah, yes. Miss Granger, I was expecting you. I guess now its Miss Parker. My older self sent me a letter by time-turner." He held an envelope with a time-turner wrapped around it, up. "I tell myself that you are very smart and you had been in Gryffindor, along with Harry Potter, James Potter's son."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, sir. We were best friends."

"I see no reason to change your house. I will send you a letter tomorrow to let you know your classes." Dumbledore smiled.

"Thank you, sir." Hermione said.

"If you have no questions, you may go." He said.

---

Up in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione got her trunk up to the girls dorms. A girl with dark red hair pale skin smiled kindly to Hermione. "I'm Lily Evans. You must be new at Hogwarts."

"Yes, I am. My name is Hermione Parker." Hermione said.

"Do you need help tomorrow, getting around the castle?" Lily asked.

"No, I'll be fine. Dumbledore showed me around this morning." Hermione lied.

"Oh, that's good. Its really fun here in Hogwarts." Lily smiled. "What was your old school like?"

"It was similar to here at Hogwarts. My two friends and I went on adventures and stuff. I've never got into detention before though, but one of my friends manage to regularly." Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, sounds like a few people I know. Have you met James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus?" Lily asked.

"Yes, when I was going to Dumbledore's office, I bumped into them."

"Well, through out this year, you will get to know how they _really _act." Lily laughed.

"It was nice meeting you. I have to go. I'll see you later!" Hermione smiled and waved.

"Bye, Hermione!"

---

Hermione went down to the kitchen and asked the house elves to get her something to eat. (Hermione had given up on S.P.E.W.) After eating, she wrote in her diary in the common room.

"You're up late, Hermione." Someone said from behind. Hermione quickly shut her diary and stood up.

"Oh! Sirius, I didn't even hear you come in. You're up late too. Where is James, Remus, and Peter?" She asked.

"They are coming in soon. They are still smuggling food from the kitchen." Hermione laughed, thinking about what Remus had said about him, James, Sirius, and Peter always getting into trouble. "What's so funny?" Sirius asked.

"Lily Evans told me that you four were always up to something...and she was right." Hermione smiled.

"Aw...don't always listen to what Lily says about us."

"What about me?" Sirius spun around. "Oh! Lily, I was just...just telling Hermione how smart you are..."

Hermione rose an eyebrow. "Whatever..." Lily rolled her eyes. "Hermione, its really late. Are you coming up soon?"

"Yeah. give me a few minutes. Hermione said, wanting to finish her journal entry. '...over all, today went pretty good. Lily, James, and Remus are really nice. Peter is a little distant. Sirius is really different in the past. He can be really funny sometimes but in the future he's more serious(if that's possible. I mean...we are talking about Sirius Black here). I have to say though, he is really good looking. Oh Merlin, I'm talking about Harry's godfather here...maybe I'm just tired. I'm off to bed.

-Hermione-'

She sighed, locked her diary, and headed up stairs.

* * *

**_yes...I am doing three stories at a time...but some how...I'll manage. I'm going to be working on this story and In Blood more though. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS! _**


End file.
